


Link's fury

by JupiterGoddess



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: When Link enters Vah Ruta and learns of what happened to his precious childhood friend Mipha, his rage is grand.(Novelized version of the beginning of the battle against Waterblight Ganon.)





	Link's fury

As soon as the Shiekah slate touched the main control panel of Vah Ruta, evil energy erupted from it. Link whirled around and watched it form into a monstrous, one-eyed monster radiating the darkest power he had ever felt. As soon as the last fibre of its bizzare body assembled, it emitted a deafening scream.

Link stared at the monster. He could barely believe such a thing had nested inside Vah Ruta for the past a hundred years. Something about it… appaled him. So this was what had made Vah Ruta go berserk and also summoned all the monsters he had had to fight on his way though the titan.

Suddenly, Mipha's voice echoed through the big room.

„Please take care. That… thing is one of Ganon's creations."

Ah, of course. Noone else could spawn such a repulsing spawn.

„I put up as much of a fight as I could", Mipha continued. „But it prooved to be my demise 100 years ago…"

The monster cocked his head, almost as if out of curiosity. Link automatically shifted his weight from one foot to the other, readying himself for the attack. Inside, however, he was numb with shock. This… this THING was what had killed Mipha? And had lived inside Vah Ruta like a curse in the Divine Beast's bowels?

Mipha's soothing voice returned. „Regardless… I believe that you are well prepared for this moment. I have faith in you!"

The conviction in Mipha's voice washed like a warm wave through Link. The red-scaled Zora champion had been his dear friend since childhood, and he had loved like a sister. Suddenly, the Zora armor he was wearing, the one Mipha had made for him, felt like a warm hand on his shoulder. Like a protective blanket wrapped around him. He sensed the presence of her spirit more strongly than ever since he had entered Ruta. It showed him that she was at his side.

Like a hundred years ago.

Ganon's creature whipped through the air with its glowing blue lance and screamed once more at Link. This time, it was clearly a challenge.

Fury blazed to life inside Link like a roaring fire. Never before had he felt such… anger. Hatred, almost. It literally burned his insides. Link had never known one could feel such heat. This beast had killed Mipha? Sweet, gentle Mipha, that ray of sunshine whom everybody had loved? Who could never harm even a fly?

„No worries, Mipha", he growled. Anger kept rushing through his veins like searing lava. NOTHING that would harm, leave alone kill her, would go unpunished. With a great effort, he managed to keep his mind calm and collected enough for battle. „I will kill this monster. I have not battled my way here through all of Ruta just to give up now. And I can't let the Zora down. Mipha… I will avenge you."

„Link…"

The blonde Hylian drew his sword. Then he and the monster charged at each other.


End file.
